Saudade
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Hermione tem vinte e três anos, e está com saudades...uma carta para amenizar uma falta eterna e apenas para que possa com singelas palavras demonstrar seu amor... por aquela a quem ela mais amava... Eu pego emprestada a Mione para falar por mim a você...


**Saudade**

Homenagem a mulher que fez a minha vida ser melhor apenas pelo fato de existir nela. Uma mulher forte, generosa, brilhante e sorridente, uma mulher extremamente bela, e que me fazia feliz, apenas por ser minha mãe...

**Maria Ione Sales.**

Hoje se ela ainda estivesse aqui, neste mundo mortal, estaria fazendo 45 anos de vida, 45 anos de alegrias que ela proporcionava a todos que tinham a honra de conviver com ela, um ser iluminado que não somente me tornou a mulher que eu sou, já que tudo o que eu tenho de bom vem dela, mas tornou todos a sua volta melhores por compartilhar de sua coragem e força, compartilhar da enorme capacidade de amar que ela tinha de principalmente nos amar...

Amar-me e amar meu irmão...

Mãe você é meu passado, meu presente e meu futuro, obrigado por existir em minha vida e por fazer com que meus sonhos fossem sonhados, pois se eu sonho é porque você me fez ser capaz de sonhar...

N.E.O.E.A.V.

Sinto sua falta, todos os dias.

**Saudades**...

Hermione,estava deitada ao lado de seu amado, os olhos pesados de sono, porém sabia que não dormiria tão cedo, sua mente fervilhava de lembranças queridas.

Era madrugada do dia sete de março e ela sentia seu coração transbordar de saudade.

Ela se levantou com cuidado temendo despertar o amado que dormia um sono solto, e foi em direção a sua escrivaninha, pegando um pergaminho, suspirou e começou a escrever uma carta, que ela sabia não seria mandada como as outras, mas que também chegariam ao destinatário como todas as outras que escreverá nestes últimos cinco anos.

_**Querida Mãe.**_

_**Eu sei que faz tempo que eu não lhe escrevo, mas como bem sabe esta todos os dias em meu pensamento sobretudo nos dias como hoje, nos dias em que você me fazia feliz somente por existir em minha vida e estar comigo para compartilhar.**_

_**Já se passaram cinco anos desde que eu vi seu sorriso pela ultima vez, naquela tarde de abril, em que se eu soubesse que seria a ultima talvez tudo pudesse ser diferente. Talvez eu prestasse mais atenção a sua ultima frase ou eu conseguisse descobrir um modo de evitar lhe perder. Eu não sei o que faria se soubesse, como também não sei no momento, somente sinto muito a sua falta a meu lado.**_

_**Estaria completando quarenta e cinco anos hoje, e ainda seria a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci, e eu poderia lhe abraçar como sempre fazia e brincar com seus cabelos castanhos escuros e lisos que eu adorava tanto.**_

_**Não sabe como eu sinto a falta do barulho do secador de cabelo no sábado a noite vindo do seu quarto. Do seu pequeno ritual semanal de sorrisos e dos almoços de domingo em que você fazia tudo o que eu mais gostava sempre.**_

_**Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para ver o brilho dos meus olhos, eu estou apaixonada mãe, pela primeira vez eu sei que é de verdade, não é mais apenas gostar de alguém é estar completamente entregue a este sentimento. Eu sempre dizia que nunca iria me torna um romântica e você sorria dizendo que eu já era, apenas ainda não havia me dado conta do fato, como sempre você tinha razão, e você abriria um sorriso maior ainda quando soubesse por quem estou apaixonada, por um momento eu chego a pensar que você já sabe de quem é o meu coração.**_

_**E que ele me pediu em casamento, e eu aceitei.**_

_**Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui, não somente para me ajudar em todos os detalhes mas para que eu pudesse compartilhar com você todo o amor que eu sinto em meu coração.**_

_**Sinto como se uma parte de mim, estivesse ausente com sua falta, como se tudo o que eu sou não passasse de uma sombra pálida de você, você me fez a mulher que eu sou e obrigada por isso também.**_

_**Queria saber como você esta hoje? Será que aonde você esta estão lhe oferecendo uma festa como você merece? Como bolo de coco? E vinho branco?**_

_**O dia está amanhecendo naquele momento do dia em que você sempre fazia um suco para eu poder ir para escola e me acordava e conversávamos sobre tudo e nada. Aquele horário do dia em que eu mais sinto sua falta, pois você era o meu motivo de gostar dele.**_

_**Estou com saudade mãe...**_

_**Muitas e infinitas saudades.**_

_**Obrigada por existir em minha vida, por mais que tenha sido breve sua passagem, você me marcou como uma estrela cadente marca o céu escuro de uma noite cuja única estrela que brilha era você.**_

_**O sol nasceu e tenho que voltar para a cama, ou ele vai perceber que estava inquieta.**_

_**E como bem sabe ele ficará preocupado com aquele jeito que ele tem de se preocupar.**_

_**Espero que esteja tudo bem com você, eu sei que estou bem pois eu ganhei um anjo no céu para me proteger. Aposto que deve estar com um sorriso no rosto como o meu.**_

_**Vou dormir para sonhar com você.**_

_**Te Amo Mãe.**_

_**Nunca se esqueça o quanto eu amo você.**_

_**Sempre.**_

_**Hermione.**_

Hermione selou a carta e a deixou em cima da mesa e voltou a deitar novamente ao lado de Draco que lhe abraçou de forma protetora, quando ela fechou os olhos deixando uma lágrima rolar por sua face Draco a secou e a beijou de leve. Fazendo um carinho delicado na futura esposa.

O casal não percebeu quando uma brisa com cheiro de lírios passou pela janela e tocou a face deles com um beijo.

A carta sumiu. E um brilho se fez presente no quarto semi escurecido do casal, como que os brindando com sua força e amor...

Hermione adormeceu sentindo o abraço de sua mãe tão amada e sorriu.

Ela foi feliz, em toda a sua vida pois sabia que ela estava sendo protegida por um anjo, que a possibilitava sonhar e amar com incrível capacidade que aprenderá com seu anjo...

**Vivis Drecco . Saudades. 7 de Março de 2007.**

**Ia escrever algo novo porém resolvi acrescentar aqui, um texto que escrevi a muitos anos... em portugês ora errado, mas puro em sentimento... e compartilhar o que eu sentia e ainda sinto até hoje... com a falta dessa pessoa maravilhosa que foi minha mãe... ela era linda... por dentro e por fora... Mãe te amo... hoje e sempre... Luz!**

**_Para minha amada mãe: _**Maria Ione Sales

**_Amor. _**

**_Hoje eu fiquei triste sem motivo nenhum, ou com todos talvez, _**

**_Escuto uma canção e a cada toque dela me dói, e como eu quero escutá-la... _**

**_Voltar no tempo, me encontrar e conversar... Com o silêncio desta separação dolorosa que eu não entendo _**

**_E a saudade de mim... E de te abraçar sempre me ocorre. _**

**_Quero que esteja recebendo o carinho de alguém que te ame muito, como eu. _**

**_Ah! Mais a gente precisava conversar... _**

**_Não posso mais conversar com o espelho... Até este artifício não funciona mais, _**

**_Ele parou de me responder, e já tem tanto tempo. _**

_Há tempos atrás eu entrei de repente, em um labirinto escuro (não no sentindo bom da palavra) e sofri mais do que deveria... _

**_Afinal, eu não estava preparada, para tantos caminhos e direções... _**

**_Andava, e só via e sentia o vazio e o frio, _**

**_E naqueles corredores havia focos de luzes. _**

**_Que me esquentavam e me guiavam ou simplesmente me acompanhavam... _**

**_Em minhas decisões. _**

**_E naqueles momentos eu me lembrava de uma força maior... _**

**_E eu me perguntava: Que dor é essa que sentes? Tão pequena comparada a dela? _**

**_E ela mesmo assim é forte, clara e você se abate e fica ofuscada por tabela, _**

**_Eu sofria pela dor dela e por minha falsa ilusão, _**

**_Mas ela estava lá... Firme. _**

**_E eu me via sendo levantada (ou levantando sozinha? Não sei). _**

**_E as pequenas luzes sorriam e aos poucos, eu andando achei uma porta e feliz abri ela: _**

**_E vi um lindo jardim, com o horizonte sendo o mar, e falei: _**

**_-Eu saí, olha eu venci!Viu vocês me fizeram vencer,... Eu venci, se orgulha de mim! _**

**_Pensei que nunca mais teria que dizer adeus. _**

**_Por que a luz maior havia vencido sua dor também, sua batalha havia chegado ao fim, _**

**_E ela brilhava mais que tudo, _**

**_Todas as luzes que em acompanharam, que também viveram esta batalha comigo, _**

**_Estavam brilhando também, acho que estavam felizes por ela e por mim! _**

**_Então eu fui feliz! Sim eu era feliz! _**

**_Podia andar com todos meus grandes amores, amigos no jardim que eu encontrei dentro de mim, lá era sempre uma noite linda de luar! _**

**_De repente sem mais nem menos, umas nuvens surgem no céu, _**

**_E a Luz começou há flamejar um pouco. Mais ainda brilhava, _**

**_E me recusei a encarar a situação. _**

**_Só que... Ainda me lembro bem quatorze de janeiro à chuva desabou sobre minha cabeça, _**

**_E tive que ver a situação, pois não tinha outra alternativa... _**

**_E o que faria se tivesse? _**

**_Talvez no fundo eu finalmente houvesse desejado encarar, _**

**_Por que da outra vez eu apenas vi de lado, _**

**_E isso já havia me apagado, _**

**_Mas eu seria mais forte dessa vez. _**

**_Por ela. Pois dessa vez ela mesma sabia que ia precisar disso, _**

**_Eu devia isso a ela. _**

**_Pois sempre, sempre. Sempre. Sempre esteve ao meu lado, _**

**_Clareando o caminho que eu segui, às vezes errado. _**

**_Ela tudo suportava por mim, era Forte. _**

**_E essa escuridão, que a cercava, ela já havia lutado e muito, pensou que tinha vencido, porém ela voltou mais forte do que nunca. _**

**_E a luz chorou, na minha frente e me pediu para ser forte e nunca me deixar abater e apagar a pequena luz que havia em mim. _**

**_Então olhei de novo ao meu redor, e vi corredores e salas frias onde eu me encontrava ao lado dela e de outra luz irmã; _**

**_Outra que sofria, mas diferente de mim, era mais forte e lutamos juntos quatro longos meses, mais a cada dia que passava, não havia certeza de vitória. _**

**_A Luz apenas sofria, então por sua infinita força e coragem, a ela foi concedida à paz. _**

**_Ah! Mas como eu, tão pequena e egoísta sofri e sofro mesmo sabendo que aqui, ela estaria ainda sofrendo em vão. _**

**_E ando sozinha, é claro que luzes não me abandonarão (eu me abandonei), mas eu fiz (ou surgiu em mim) um labirinto, distante... Mais frio, eu tenho que procurar muito pela porta, e agora não existe o suporte maior, se que tenho que crescer que brilhar como ela queria, eu preciso dar a ela, esse orgulho (pelo menos esse...), e nessa estrada e curva aonde me encontro já dei tantos tombos. _**

**_E já sangrei tanto. _**

**_E o frio me domina, e a incapacidade de falar sobre isso. _**

**_Era como ocorria durante a batalha: "Eu pensava se eu não falar, ela vai sumir e vamos vencer". _**

**_Mas agora não quero ser fraca (apesar de que isso já ser uma fraqueza) e não quero que todos me olhem ou se preocupem comigo, imaginando e falando... - Isso é natural. _**

**_Não quero que saibam da minha profunda tristeza, do meu egoísmo ou dos momentos de lucidez que tenho. _**

**_Finjo que consegui me erguer, talvez, as luzes que me acompanharam saibam que é mentira, afinal a minha luz é tão falsa. _**

**_É claro que há momentos que as nuvens deixam o sol brilhar, quando ao meu lado alguns amores estão... _**

**_Meus amigos, meu irmão (Luzes...) eles são meus únicos e grandes amores que me restaram... O que eu faria se eu os perdesse? _**

**_Talvez, eu não suportasse. _**

**_Eu não sou forte... Admito. _**

**_E sei que como da outra vez, cabe a mim, sair desse labirinto de dor, magoa e lágrimas que fiz dentro de mim; _**

**_Só que agora ele me parece tão grande, Tão alto, escuro e frio. _**

**_E eu tão pequena, que talvez vá demorar um pouco. _**

**_E por isso peço perdão a todos os que eu amo, por não estar ao lado deles. _**

**_E a você... Mãe por lhe continuar dando preocupação, (é que ao seu lado eu era mais feliz) mais o meu desejo maior é que agora não exista mais dor e você brilhe. _**

**_Amo-te! _**

**_De sua querida filha: _**

**Vivian Sales de Oliveira **

**_15/05/02_**

Ás vezes me deparo novamente no labirinto escuro sem você mãe, minha Luz, mas confesso que aprendi sozinha, a sair dele, porque aprendi com você a ser Luz... Obrigada por me ensinar isso... sem você eu sou fraca, mas agora compreendo depois de tanto tempo, depois de um pouco da ferida cicatrizar que você sempre está ao meu lado... Sempre... Te amo...

E agora uma música que tirando alguns detalhes de obivamente você não ter nascido em 23 de agosto, me tras você de volta... _eu e você..._

As entradas do meu rosto  
E os meus cabelos brancos  
Aparecem a cada ano  
No final do mês de Agosto

Há vinte anos você nasceu  
Ainda guardo um retrato antigo  
Mas agora que você cresceu  
Não se parece nada comigo  
Esse seu ar de tristeza  
Alimenta a minha dor  
Tua pose de princesa  
De onde você tirou

Amanhã, amanhã  
Amanhã, amanhã

Amanhã é 23  
São 8 dias para o fim do mês  
Faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo  
Queria o seu beijo outa vez

Amanhã, amanhã  
Amanhã, amanhã

Amanhã é 23  
São 8 dias para o fim do mês (para o fim do mês...)  
Faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo  
Queria o seu beijo outa vez

Amanhã é 23  
São 8 dias para o fim do mês (para o fim do mês...)  
Faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo  
Queria o seu beijo outa vez

Amanhã... Outra vez...  
Amanhã... Outra vez...

Amanhã...


End file.
